emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6947 (15th August 2014)
"Ross reels in shock following the day's events and, after the police arrive at the cafe, Debbie serves him one final blow; and Adam and Aaron head to the cricket pavilion to decide their next move." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Ross peers over the edge of the multi-storey car park as Donna and Gary lay lifeless on the blood-splattered ground below. He runs off as the police arrive. Marlon plays with April as she asks where her mum is. He assures her that she'll be back soon. Megan picks at Charity's insecurities when she tells her she must be losing her touch as there was a time she could handle the likes of Harvey. Arriving back at Main Street, Ross retches as he is overcome by how the day has unfolded. Debbie approaches him and is shocked by the state of him. Ross is then sick to the core when he sees police officers arriving at the café, knowing exactly what their visit will entail. PC Stone breaks the news to Bob and Brenda that Donna fell off the roof while chasing a suspect and is now dead. Bob is staggered. Megan is pleased when she overhears Charity calling Harvey, telling him that she has reconsidered his offer. Bob is horrified as Brenda reminds him they need to tell April. Ross is overcome with emotion alone at Dale View. A tearful Bob and Brenda find Marlon and April in The Woolpack and as Brenda takes April out of the room, Bob breaks the news of Donna's death to Marlon. Adam and Aaron arrive at the cricket pavilion to discuss their next move. Bob struggles as Marlon informs him that Donna was dying of cancer and only had weeks to live. Debbie overhears and slips out the pub to go to Ross. She confronts him over what happened and he confesses to her about the job he was doing with Donna. Debbie unintentionally serves Ross one final blow when she mentions Donna's cancer and he realises that Donna was lying to him all along. Bob takes his grief out on Marlon saying he should have told him about Donna's cancer so they could prepare April and blames him for ruining her life. Now knowing the truth, Ross begins to think that Donna was using him to do jobs to get money for April for when she died. Adam is aghast when he arrives at the pub looking for Ross or Donna and discovers she's dead. Declan is uneasy when Charity tells him she called Harvey back saying she has a plan on how to reel him in for a deal. Aaron's shocked as Adam tells him Donna's dead and blames themselves. Ross explains to Debbie about the jobs he and Donna had been doing, now convinced that she was using him. Debbie tries to dissuade him, telling him she would have done exactly the same thing if she was in Donna's situation. Worried, she tries to stop him as he heads out into the village to tell everyone the truth, hell-bent on retribution… Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller Guest cast *Gary North - Fergus O'Donnell Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, public toilet hallway, kitchen and backroom *Dale View - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Cricket Pavilion - Interior and exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen *Brumby Square Multi-storey Car Park Notes *Verity Rushworth and Fergus O'Donnell appear as Donna Windsor and Gary North 's corpses,respectively in this episode. Verity Rushworth's final credited appearance occurs in Episode 6967 (9th September 2014) in which she appears in video footage. Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,540,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 32.2% share. A further 177,000 viewed the broadcast on ITV +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 0.9%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes